It's not always the first
by mizuchan08
Summary: What does if feels like giving up the first person you ever love? azumaxkahoxlenxoc
1. Chapter 1

I'ts not always the first21/04/2009 01:53:00

Kahokoxyunokixlenxoc

I'm supposed to do it in fushigi yuugi but Miaka but she pisses me off with her attitude so I did it La corda D'oro. I like Yunoki hehe.

Chapter 1

It's the first day of their training camp and a new friend is about to meet them.

"I'm Kira Miyu, nice to meet you", Miyu greeted.

Everyone greeted too.

"Aren't you related to Kira Akihiko?", Kazuki asked.

Miyu replied, "yes, he's my brother."

I was happy to meet Miyu knowing that she could play the violin too. Both of us became good friends, we talked a lot and usually play the violin together.

One time we went to the park and practice then suddenly Miyu asked me.

"hey, what do you know about Len Tsukimori?" She asked.

"well, he's very quiet, genius in violin and kind somehow." I replied. I wondered why he asked me about Len, we never talked about him before.

I asked her, " why do you asked?"

She just blushed and said, "no—nothing."

"I see…"

I asked Miyu one time if she can practice with me but all of a sudden she rejected me. It was shocking knowing she always plays with me. Then I asked her why.

She answered. "uhm..because I gonna play with Len..ok bye"

She just left and left me with that answer. Somehow I thought Miyu is acting strange. Sometimes she just put Len in our conversation.

That day I didn't touch my violin at all nor open it. I was just reading the music sheets and lying on the bed. Shocking, the door opened.

"Miyu, you're back!" I said surprisingly.

She didn't greet me at all she just laid on the bed and in red face.

I asked "so what happened to you?"

She answered directly, "now, I truly believe in violin romance!"

"Huh?" I wondered.

"I had a great time with Len even though he's kinda confident." She said

She seems very happy, since I never see her so cheerful like that.

Everytime I asked her and invite her to play with me, she just refused and saying she would play with Len. Nowadays, I feel like I was alone then Yunoki saw me alone in the house.

"alone in the house…? Its not like you Kaho" He said.

I responded, "well everyone's out, Miyu is with Len again and I'm left in the house.

"do you want to go with me?" He asked.

"sure, I guess.."

We went to the beach and walk in the shore and talk about stuffs. Its very uncomfortable for me since we never had this bonding with Yunoki before. At the end of the day, my sadness gone out and when we came back to the house everyone is there looking happy especially Miyu. Seeing Miyu me depressed. I just go to my room and sit hugging my legs on the bed. Then

Miyu opened the door and asked me, "what's wrong, everyone is lookin' for you?"

I answered, "nothing much" I stood up ignoring her and went to the terrace of the room looking at the sky.

"I know I haven't play with you these days, its just that…I like Len a lot….more than myself." She said.

I turned back quickly at her giving her such shocking expression. I saw her blushing and trying to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I'll go down now,"

I wanted to stop her but I don't know the words to say. I don't know how I feel now hearing those words from Miyu. Suddenly tears drop down from my eyes until it turned out to weeping.

" I LIKE HIM!" I said quietly to myself.

"I like him…I like him…I like him!" lying down the floor with no strength

In my thoughts my friendship with Miyu is finally over.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day ...

I woke up late because of weeping so quietly while Miyu is sleeping. As I woke up and go down the stairs, things seems to be out of my world, everyone's gone except ofr Yunoki-senpai.

"You're awake! Good Morning!!" Yunoki greeted me lively but i replied so restless "Good morning senpai"

"Where is Everyone?" I asked.

"Kanazawa-sensei drag them to the garden i think there having a tea... seems like sensei is in a hyper mood and--" I didn't bother what senpai said... in my thoughts Miyu and Len are together again.

"oh...I see." Instead I go back up to the stairs but senpai stopped me.

"where you going...aren't you coming?" he asked me.

"I don't feel like going..." i replied.

"that doesn't sound like Hino-san...come on! go change and I'll wait for you here" he said

I have no other choice but to go, senpai sounds so persuasive.

By the time we get there, everyone was happy they greeted me even Miyu. As i see Miyu, he's together again with Len. Miyu drag me and invited me to have tea. Sensei is really hyper today as well as Ryou and Kazuki-senpai. Everyone was having a good time except for me. I walked back to the house and there I saw Len alone.

"uhm...Hi!" I greeted consciously.

"hi...what are you doing here...everybody's in the garden" he said and asked.

"uhmm...i just don't feel it" I really don't know what to say.

"aren't you having fun?"

"NO! its not that...its just" Len cut me.

"why don't you help me with this glasses sensei asked me to bring there" He said.

Somehow, i feel fine. i was able to talk to Len so comfortably, it makes me glad. We walk to the garden and talk. It really feels great. Suddenly Miyu bumped in.

"Kaho-chan, let me help you with those" she insisted.

"no...i'm fine! really" I replied.

That time, i really feel glad, Len and me were having a great time even though Miyu is on the way but how Len talks to me is the part i love.

In the room with Miyu....

"That was a great! Isn't it Kaho-chan?" Miyu asked

"yea..." ofcourse i couldn't say no.

For the next days, everything seems calm, even regards to Len. There are times where we can spend together. But nowadays, its like, it went back to where it came from. it really hurts when i see the two of them playing together. I tried to talk to Len but Miyu just won't stop bugging in. I certainly want to give up but i can't.

One time, i can't stop myself seeing them together. I ran and cried at the corner where no one can see me like this. There's one person who knows where I am, somehow knows my feelings.

"Here..." Yunoki-senpai offered me a handkerchief. I looked at him with flowing tears, then he squatted and he wiped my tears.

"you know...you cry like a child" He said but it just makes me cry more.

He smiled. "you shouldn't do this...It doesn't suit you at all...Kahoko"

I barely hear that from senpai but the way he smiles, comforts me and all of a sudden i hugged him i don't know why.

"why do you always see me...why do you know what is inside me...when i'm in despair, when i have no one to play with you're always there...why why?" I asked all of them without doubt.

He answered. "i wonder why too...its just that I care"

I don't really know what he means, i just continued moaning, weeping, and crying. Senpai didn't even stop wiping my tears. That night senpai really tried to comfort me. Going back to the house, still senpai was there accompanying me.

"senpai...sorry to trouble you and thank you" i apologize and give my thanks but senpai just smiled to me. The smile i've never seen.

The next day i just want everything that happen yesterday to disappear. Miyu talked to me and she invited me to play with her. It feels awkward since we stopped playing together ever since she like Len.

"I know i haven't play with you these days...so Len wants me to play with you and sorry for that" She apologized but again Len is the reason. I have no choice but to play with her. We practiced at our room, i was the one who suggested that.

"Kaho-chan..."She called

"hmm...?"

"who's your first love?" She suddenly asked.

I was shocked. "uhm...i don't really--"

Then Miyu got hyper again. "you know who's my first love?"

"no...who is it?"

she answered quickly "Tsukimori-kun!"

"oh..."my feelings began to wither.

"He really is cool, and playing with him is very romantic, hey, i know you believe in violin romance right? i wish this is it? first love....violin romance isn't this great!!!" Miyu is full of happiness. "they even said...when you met your first love...he's the one... I see it in movies...usually the first guy is the one who the girl loves."

"Kaho-chan?" She wondered.

"uhm...no...nothing.."

"tell me...who's your first love?" There she goes again.

"Me? ano...."She stares at me as if she will get an answer.

I looked at my violin holding the neck so tight...somehow i want to cry.

"Kaho-chan??"

I smiled back and said "its a secret!"

"EHHH!!! COME ON KAHO-CHAN TELL ME!!!" Miyu keeps pulling my hand wanting to know the answer.

Everyone is asleep but i couldn't sleep at all...so i went down to the garden and their i saw Kanzawa-sensei.

"sensei..."I called.

"Hino-chan....can't sleep?" he asked and I nodded.

"They look beautiful even though there thousands of miles away from here" We both look at the stars"

I nodded."indeed"

"hey, sensei do you believe in first love?" i asked all of a sudden. Sensei looked shocked. "uhm...you don't really have to answer--"

"its rare for you to ask that, could it be...Hino is in--"

"NO!!! its not what you think" i cut him as quickly as i could and then blushed.

"hmmm.....?"sensei stared at me suspisiously.

"Probably, there will be the time were you can call it first love but nothing surpasses true love." Sensei said.

"What if you must give up the person you love first for the sake of someone? What does it feel like to give up?" those words come out of nowhere.

"Kahoko is really in--"

"no! NO!!! really no sensei....i'm going back to sleep now." I don't know what's really wrong with me...asking those question to sensei...i'm going crazy.

I'm at the door of my room and sensei said something.

"Hino-chan..." i looked back at him

"the answer to those questions is up to you"

"huh?" i wondered, sensei didn't look back at me.

"first love isn't always the one,cause probably there'll be a second one...there's someone else waiting for you...Hino-chan"

"someone else?" Sensei didn't continue he went insed his room. I get what sensei told me but who's that someone else?"

I laid down the bed and a voice calle dme, its Miyu

"you love him, don't you Kaho?" Miyu asked.

"what do you mean?"

"you love Tsukimori" She answered me straight

"no i don't" I denied

"don't be denial....i saw you...you ran away after you see me together with len"

"Don't be ridiculous...Miyu" I feel somethings wrong with Miyu.

"I'M NOT BEING RIDICOULOUS!" Miyu stood up from the bed at yelled at me.

I stood up too and trying to stop Miyu."Miyu stopped this...somebody might hear you"

"TELL ME THE TRUTH...YOU LOVE LEN!" this time she cried.

I silenced myself as i hear those weeping sound I spoke up.

"YES!!! I DO LOVE HIM!! even before you met him. I LOVE HIM FIRST! ILOVE HIM MORE THAN YOU DO" Icried also and I was being a little bit selfish. Miyu's eyes seems to be hurt...not only his eyes but his whole self.

"Let's go back to sleep...we don't want to bother others" So we laid down and still Miyu spoke up.

"Please don't take Len away from me." Miyu's words is stuck on my brain. Wanting me to give up. Somehow if feel like I really need to give up.


End file.
